This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Opportunities are provided for Honors College students from second-year through fourth-year who are interested in hands-on, cutting-edge research in functional genomics. These opportunities include summer fellowships, academic year support for third- and fourth-year students, and an annual short-course taught at Mount Desert Island Biological Laboratory during the University's spring break. Central to the project are two fellowship programs, one supporting research activities by students in their Junior year and one supporting students during their Senior year while working on their thesis research. The former is not only intended to support students showing a higher level of initiative it is also intended to increase retention as students enter in to the most demanding and yet most critical years of the Honors curriculum. These funds also provide support for students to concentrate their efforts on these scholarly pursuits in lieu of looking for non-academic employment. Students in the Honors College are also provided with the opportunity to take an immersion course in functional genomics during their Spring break. This course is team taught by faculty who are both local and from a variety of institutions around the country and is held at the Mt. Desert Island Biological Laboratory. It provides the students with hands-on experience and exposure to world-class scientists. Finally students are provided with support to work in a research a laboratory for a summer at one of the participating institutions. This again provides them with an educational opportunity that strongly supports their development as scientists, giving them a real-life experience.